Carry you through
by awkwardhope
Summary: "I don't want your help..." She whispered half-heartedly. "I know you don't." Ikuto murmured. "But I need to know that you're safe." "You don't care." He pressed his face to her bubble-gum hair. "I do."


**HELLLOOOOO! Here's a fluffy Amuto one-shot, this time IT'S CANON! Sort of! XDD This fic is based on episode 12 when Ikuto was all angsty and blasted X egg wind kahooey at Amu. I thought- Oh hell no Ikuto that would be painf- ooohhh IDEA! **

**Ahh, curse my secret enjoyment of hurt characters being looked after XD **

**But yeah, here we go~! **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own these adorable people :c**

"Ikuto! Please, tell me!"

He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He had already made Utau upset by breaking his promise, now he needed to push Amu away. He wished that she didn't have to be threatened by Easter in the first place.

Ikuto summoned the dark power of the X-eggs and shot it towards her. She tried to strain against it, but the force was strong enough to knock her down roughly to the ground as she screamed in pain. The older boy looked up, stricken by the sound. He only thought he would intimidate her and send her running away, but not this. Never this.

"Amu!" He ran to her limp body, hoping to help her stand, forgetting his intentions. His eyes widened when he saw the long, bloody cut on her left leg and her bleeding cheek. He tried extending his hand, but as soon as her eyes opened, she pushed him away. Her golden orbs burned with hurt and tears began to form.

"Amu, I-" She struggled to her feet, her legs shaking.

"It hurts." Her worlds were soft and sad. "Do you hate me?"  
"I-"

"Amu-chan!" The worried voices of her three charas chorused behind them.

"I'm okay, everyone." Amu turned to them and smiled reassuringly, but it looked broken. "Let's just...go."  
"Your leg Amu-chan! It's hurt-desu!" Su cried.

"It's only a scratch."  
"You won't be able to walk on that." Miki scolded softly.

"Ikuto, please help her get home." Ran added.  
Not waiting for Amu's objection, he swept her up in his arms, mindful of her injured leg.

"I don't want your help..." She whispered half-heartedly.

"I know you don't." Ikuto murmured. "But I need to know that you're safe."  
"You don't care."  
He pressed his face to her bubble-gum hair. "I do."  
Her head lulled back and she fell asleep. Ikuto listened to her quiet, unsteady breathing. Little puffs escaped her lips from the cold air.

He carried her back to her house, leaping up to the balcony where he had visited her not too long ago, and de-transformed. He tried her glass door, which she usually locked, and found it open.

He stepped inside her room, an unfamiliar place and took in how innocent it was. He laid her down on the bed as gently as he could.

Ikuto found his eyes straying down to the wound he had inflicted, and felt angry at himself- how could he ever cause her pain?

"Amu, I'm sorry." He knew she wouldn't hear him. He'd have to tell her when she awoke.

"Iku..." Her tired voice sounded beside him.

"You're awake?"  
"I just...heard you say sorry...do you really mean it?"  
"I really mean it." He told her solemnly.

She looked at him, tilting her head slightly. "Ikuto, why do you want to take care of me? I thought you didn't want us to be close."  
"I do want us to be close- more than anything." _Because I've fallen for you. _The unspoken words caught in his mind.

"I...Ikuto...just so you know, I don't want to be en-enemies with you." He stroked her face, feeling the cold skin.

"Then we won't be."

She suddenly grimaced, pain shooting through her leg. He remembered his mindset to tend to her, and left to find some sort of cloth.

Ikuto returned, after cautiously sneaking into the kitchen, keeping a lookout for anyone. He found a hand towel and dampened it, and also sought out a box of bandaids from an open cabinet, then returned to the pinkette's side.

He pressed the towel to the wound and wiped away her spilt blood. She clenched her teeth and flinched but didn't utter a word of complaint.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again as he tended to her. He lifted her face up and smoothed a bandaid across the scratch on her cheek.

"It's okay, Ikuto...I forgive you."

Once he had finished, he washed the towel and went to take his leave, but a tug at his shirt stopped him in his tracks.

"Please...stay." She asked softly, blushing at her open request.

He turned back to her and realised he had no way of saying no. "Okay, I will. But where will I sleep?"  
Her blush deepened as she patted the vacant spot next to her. "Um...h-here?"

His smiled as he made his way over. He lay down and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling. Amu stiffened slightly at the action, but soon relaxed in his embrace and felt herself drifting off.

Ikuto held her close in the comfortable silence, listening to her pattering heartbeat. _So this is what it feels like to care for someone you love_, he mused, looking down at Amu's curled sleeping form. Her body felt so small, so fragile. He leaned down and pressed a small, tender kiss to her lips, as delicate as the brush of a butterfly's wing.

He knew he had to protect this girl who meant so much to him, no matter what.

**And there you have it! Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! **


End file.
